First Gen Gu Yue
First Gen Gu Yue was a blood path Gu Master of Southern Border. He was a founder and 1st ancestor of Gu Yue Clan. Appearance First Gen Gu Yue's appearance just like Blood Wight Gu after activated. Background First Gen Gu Yue was actually came from Central Continent’s Immortal Crane Sect. Hundreds of years ago, he has junior brother named Lord Sky Crane, closer than real brothers, killing many demonic path Gu Masters and always working together, having perfect synergy with each other. Back then their name were called the Righteous Twin Cranes. In one of their attempts in chasing after demonic path Gu Masters, they found an inheritance ground. This inheritance was one of the many set up by the Blood Sea Ancestor. But if it was an normal inheritance, so be it, they would not have turned on each other. However, this inheritance ground’s treasure was beyond precious, it could allow one to rise to the heavens and become an Gu Immortal from a Mortal Gu Master. Thus, everything change when Lord Sky Crane and First Gen Gu Yue encountered Blood Sea Ancestor's true inheritance. Lord Sky Crane was quicker and obtained the Blood Sea Ancestor's true inheritance, but First Gen Gu Yue was corrupted by greed, First Gen Gu Yue schemed against Lord Sky Crane and stole the Gu Worms. Then First Gen Gu Yue attempted to kill Lord Sky Crane, but First Gen Gu Yue did not succeed, Lord Sky Crane managed to escape. Seeing that the matter was exposed, First Gen Gu Yue could only hide his name and escape everywhere, preventing himself from getting found by his former sect, Immortal Crane Sect. After tens of years, he could not find a Lifespan Gu, thus in his final days he stood at Qing Mao Mountain in the Southern Border, changing his appearance and calling himself Gu Yue, establishing the Gu Yue village. One of the Gu from the Blood Sea Ancestor's true inheritance that he had possessed was the Blood Skull Gu. In order to increase his talent grade from C to A, he must kill his blood-related descendants. The First Gen Gu Yue took in many wives from his village to give birth to his descendants in order to bring his plan to fruition. When the Gu Yue Clan's first ancestor was about to die from old age he had used Blood Wight Gu in a different way, turning himself into zombie. He is no longer alive as human being, but he's alive as zombie for centuries. The First Gen Gu Yue had turned himself into a blood wight flying zombie and buried himself in Gu Yue Clan secret underground place. Volume 1 (Chapter 1 ~ 199) During the wolf tide, Fang Yuan discovered the secret underground place in search for the Flower Wine Monk's inheritance by accident. Fang Yuan deduced and discovered the truth about the First Gen Gu Yue, how he possessed the Blood Sea Ancestor's inheritance and became a zombie, his intentions, and the real reason on why all the blood under Qing Mao Mountain flows under there. Fang Yuan was about to escape from the place from being nourishment for the First Gen Gu Yue. Tie Xue Leng also discovered the place by accident while following Fang Yuan trail to kill him. Tie Xue Leng unintentionally encountered the First Gen Gu Yue and had to battle with him, Fang Yuan uses this as a chance to escape from the both of them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Gu Masters Category:Gu Yue Clan Category:Human Category:C Grade Aptitude